Darien Wallace
]] Lieutenant Darien Wallace was a Starfleet crewmember who served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], serial number TF-284-100. Born on Altair IV (med file MM-378-5), he was the son of Dennis and Laurel Wallace. He was born in the mid-24th century; his birthdate is stardate 48991.3. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") Service history Wallace graduated Starfleet Academy at Beta Ursae Minor II. He served aboard many ships in his career including the [[USS Baton Rouge|USS Baton Rouge]] on stardate 47210.4, the [[USS Seaquest|USS Seaquest]] on stardate 47320.0, and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] on stardate 47400.0. He served on the Enterprise from 2364 to 2371 and held the classification of specialist 3 in life support systems. Wallace had many achievements throughout his career. On stardate 47100, he was awarded the J. Bruce Award for bioengineering. On stardate 47102, he was awarded the Extended Tour Ribbon and the Campbell Award for life sciences. He was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant on stardate 46220.8. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") In the early 2360s, Wallace served at Utopia Planitia Shipyards in the Sol system. He was the team leader for primary hull forward life support control and emergency systems installation for the starship Enterprise-D. He also was assistant parts scheduler of the primary and secondary life support systems linkage system. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") 2364 Crewman Wallace was present in the Enterprise's shuttlebay when Captain Jean-Luc Picard boarded the starship for the very first time in 2364, shortly before the mission to Deneb IV. (TNG: "All Good Things...") :Guy Vardaman wore a red uniform in this episode, as his gold uniform from Seasons 1-3 had already been altered to be worn by somebody else. The red spandex uniform he wore in "The hunted" could still be located, so Wallace is seen in command red in this episode. He helped to re-assemble Lore after the android's dismembered body was found on Omicron Theta. (TNG: "Datalore") Wallace was treated in an overcrowded sickbay for a virus from Quazulu VIII that most of the crew had contracted while in orbit of Angel I. (TNG: "Angel One") He roamed the corridors of the ship when the USS Enterprise-D was docked at Starbase 74, shortly before everyone had to abandon the ship because of a faked warp core breach simulated by the Bynars. A little later, he was seen in an office on Starbase 74, when it was discussed what to do about the hijacking of the Enterprise. (TNG: "11001001") Wallace was on duty on the bridge around the time when the Enterprise was in orbit of Mordan IV and Rear Admiral Mark Jameson died on the planet. (TNG: "Too Short a Season") He was standing in a corridor, talking to another crewmember when Mason was abducted by the Aldeans. (TNG: "When the Bough Breaks") He passed the transporter room doors when Admiral Gregory Quinn and Lieutenant Commander Dexter Remmick beamed aboard the ship for the first time. A short time later, he was working on the warp core in main engineering while the Enterprise was still in orbit around Relva VII. Later, he was passing Captain Picard wearing his dress uniform in a corridor. (TNG: "Coming of Age") Wallace was part of a security detachment that was sent to apprehend the Klingons Korris and Konmel who had escaped from the brig. He picked up a fellow security officer's type-2 phaser, after he had been killed by Korris. (TNG: "Heart of Glory") Wallace was on duty on the bridge when the ship received a distress signal from Ben Prieto and Deanna Troi who were crashlanded with a shuttlecraft on Vagra II. (TNG: "Skin of Evil") When the Enterprise was in orbit of Vandor IV, Wallace was walking along a corridor, talking to an unnamed science officer and nearly bumping into Data. (TNG: "We'll Always Have Paris") He was walking behind a command division crewmember, working on a PADD and was passed by Ralph Offenhouse who was making his way to the bridge in late 2364. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone") 2365 Darien Wallace just left Ten Forward when Captain Jean Luc Picard met Doctor Katherine Pulaski for the first time in in the bar in 2365. (TNG: "The Child") :He was the first person to ever be seen in the bar. He was working in main engineering when the ship was temporarily taken over by the holographic character Professor James Moriarty. (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data") When the crew encountered Thadiun Okona in his his ship Erstwhile at the beginning of the year 2365, Wallace was on duty on the bridge, manning one of the aft stations. (TNG: "The Outrageous Okona") He was also manning an aft console on the bridge when mediator Riva first made contact with the warring Solari factions of Solais V. (TNG: "Loud as a Whisper") Wallace was manning the ops station in early 2365 and was relieved by Data, who at that time was possessed by Doctor Ira Graves. He later manned his usual bridge aft console. (TNG: "The Schizoid Man") :This was the first time Wallace manned the ops station. He was on duty on the Enterprise's bridge when Kargan, the captain of the Klingon Bird-of-Prey [[IKS Pagh|IKS Pagh]], was transported there. (TNG: "A Matter of Honor") Wallace was working together with Geordi La Forge and Wesley Crusher in main engineering, when the Enterprise was transporting sovereign-to-be Salia from Klavdia III to Daled IV. (TNG: "The Dauphin") When the Enterprise was affected by an Iconian software transmission, which caused several malfunctions aboard the ship, Wallace helped Chief O'Brien keep the transporter working properly. (TNG: "Contagion") Crewman Wallace was on duty in the shuttlebay when the shuttlepod El-Baz, carrying a Captain Picard from the future, was tractored into the hangar. (TNG: "Time Squared") :He is referenced as "n.d. crewmember" in the script of this episode. Wallace was working in main engineering and later helped Wesley Crusher with maintenance work in main engineering when the Enterprise was in orbit of Starbase Montgomery. (TNG: "The Icarus Factor") He was walking along a corridor aboard the ship, carrying a PADD and had a short chat with Ensign Bennett when the Enterprise was investigating the Selcundi Drema sector. A short while later, he passed a very nervous Wesley Crusher in front of the geology laboratory on deck 10 and gave him an encouraging nod. (TNG: "Pen Pals") After the Enterprise encountered the Borg for the first time, Wallace manned the ops station while the bridge crew held a conference in the Observation Lounge and when an away team beamed to the Borg cube. (TNG: "Q Who?") He was one of the crew members watching Commander Riker play strategema against the Zakdorn Sirna Kolrami in late 2365. (TNG: "Peak Performance") 2366 Wallace (conn) and Lieutenant Commander Data (ops).]] When the Enterprise experienced troubles due to nanites in the Kavis Alpha sector, Wallace received minor injuries and was subsequently treated in sickbay by Diana Giddings, he had to lie down for a moment, though (TNG: "Evolution") He was promoted to ensign in early 2366. (TNG: "Booby Trap") He was doing some work on a PADD in a corridor when the ship had just discovered the Promellian battlecruiser Cleponji. (TNG: "Booby Trap") Wallace was having a drink in Ten Forward when the Enterprise received orders to proceed to Starbase 343 to take on medical supplies for the Alpha Leonis system. (TNG: "The Vengeance Factor") He switched to the command division in mid-2366 and manned the conn station when the Angosian prisoner Roga Danar escaped the brig aboard the Enterprise-D and later worked at an aft concole of the bridge. (TNG: "The Hunted") :This was the first time Wallace manned the conn. Wallace say "Aye, Sir", offscreen in one scene, the line was not spoken by Guy Vardaman, however, but later dubbed in by somebody else. Wallace was back in a security uniform a short time later and was ordered by Captain Picard to escort Q out of sickbay while Data was treated there. (TNG: "Deja Q") He was enjoying a drink with Ensign Bennett in Ten Forward when Commander William T. Riker met Data's daughter Lal there for the first time and was rather amused when Lal kissed Commander Riker. (TNG: "The Offspring") He had a drink with a female operations officer and later played a game of three dimensional chess against the computer in Ten Forward when the Enterprise took aboard Worf's brother Kurn. (TNG: "Sins of the Father") Shortly after Tam Elbrun came aboard, to help making first contact with Gomtuu, Wallace was seen walking along a corridor. (TNG: "Tin Man") Wallace was standing guard at the brig when Kivas Fajo was arrested there in late 2366. (TNG: "The Most Toys") He attended the Mozart recital held in honor of visiting ambassador Sarek. (TNG: "Sarek") Wallace was seen walking in a corridor close to Lwaxana Troi's guest quarters when the Enterprise was in orbit of Betazed that same year. (TNG: "Ménage à Troi") He was talking to a fellow crewmember in Ten Forward and later enjoyed a blue drink in the bar, chatting with a female crewmember shortly after the Zalkonian known as John Doe was able to leave sickbay for the first time. (TNG: "Transfigurations") 2367 ]] Wallace was recovering in sickbay after the ship had been violently shaken when trying to break free from the influence of two-dimensional lifeforms. (TNG: "The Loss") In early 2367, Ensign Wallace switched to the command division again and was at the conn of the Enterprise when the ship hunted the rogue starship [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]], commanded by Captain Benjamin Maxwell and was aided by the Cardassian Galor class ship Trager. (TNG: "The Wounded") He was on duty (and back in a yellow uniform) when Susanna Leijten broke down in main engineering due to an infection by an alien lifeform native to Tarchannen III. (TNG: "Identity Crisis") Wallace was passing through main engineering when Admiral Norah Satie came aboard the ship and expected the damage to the dilithium chamber hatch. (TNG: "The Drumhead") He was working in engineering when Doctor Timicin was trying to find a way to reignite the Kaelon sun there. (TNG: "Half a Life") Wallace was working in main engineering after Geordi La Forge returned from his trip to Risa, La Forge was very pleased with the work the engineers had done in his absence. (TNG: "The Mind's Eye") Wallace was one of the officers waiting outside the transporter room to say farewell to Worf when he went to fight in the Klingon Civil War in 2367. (TNG: "Redemption, Part I") 2368 .]] Wallace, in a grey civilian suit, sat down in Ten Forward for a drink, together with a fellow crewmember from the sciences division, shortly after Ensign Ro Laren came aboard the Enterprise in early 2368. (TNG: "Ensign Ro") He was on duty in main engineering when the USS Enterprise was in orbit of Melona IV shortly after the whole planet had been ravaged by the Crystalline Entity (TNG: "Silicon Avatar") Wallace was also on duty in engineering a short time later when the crew was under the influence of the Ktarian game, he greeted Wesley Crusher in a corridor when the latter returned to the Enterprise during that time. A short time later, he was also addicted to the game, walking through a corridor on deck 36, grinning widely. (TNG: "The Game") :Both officers don't speak a word when seeing each other, but nod instead. In the German dubbing of the episode, however, Wallace gets to say "Hallo Wesley". When Helena Rozhenko, together with Worf's son Alexander Rozhenko, visited the ship in 2368, she and her son had a drink in Ten Forward. At the same time, Darien Wallace, in civilian clothing, also had a drink at the bar. (TNG: "New Ground") Wallace passed Timothy's guest quarters when Counselor Troi invited the boy for a walk around the ship. (TNG: "Hero Worship") He was one of the engineers that had to evacuate main engineering during an accident that ultimately cost the life of Ensign Keller as she didn't make it behind the isolation door in time. In 2368, Riker was forced by the Ullian telepath Jev to relive the memory of that accident . (TNG: "Violations") He was one of the crewmembers of the Enterprise that beamed down to Moab IV in order to help fortify the structure of the human colony on that planet so that it could withstand the effects of a stellar core fragment. (TNG: "The Masterpiece Society") He was one of the crewmembers held captive by in Ten Forward by Ux-Mal terrorists while the Enterprise was in orbit of Mab-Bu VI in 2368. He was sitting, in his casual grey suit, next to Keiko O'Brien, holding Molly and Diana Giddings. After the first failed attempt to free the hostages, he and two other Starfleet officers discussed their situation with Captain Picard and Lieutenant Worf. (TNG: "Power Play") The following year, he worked with the crew of an unnamed Romulan science vessel to repair the Romulans' ship. As the Enterprise was experiencing troubles with its transporter system, Wallace, together with Data and another engineer had to transfer to the Romulan vessel by means of a shuttle. He later helped a Romulan carry a large piece of Federation equipment that had been provided by the Enterprise so the Romulan vessel could be made spaceworthy again. (TNG: "The Next Phase") :In this episode, he uttered his only word in the whole series and was seen doing so, "Good". 2369 He passed Deanna Troi and Samuel Clemens in a corridor in early 2369. Both had just returned from 1893's San Francisco and Clemens was just telling the Counselor about his disappointment as there were no cigars stocked on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part II") He was having a drink and chatting with a bartender in Ten Forward when Montgomery Scott entered the bar and later drank "something green". (TNG: "Relics") In late 2369, he was a member of the initial away team that searched for Data on a planet where Lore had taken command of an outpost of rogue Borg. When additional search teams were beamed down to the planet, Wallace and Towles manned the command post and stayed close to the Onizuka, the shuttlepod Data and the Borg had used to escape to the planet. (TNG: "Descent, Part I") 2370 When Worf finally returned to the correct quantum reality after a bat'leth tournament on Forcas III and met Commander Riker in a corridor, he was passed by Darien Wallace, carrying a PADD. (TNG: "Parallels") In 2370, Lieutenant Wallace's personal information was displayed on a viewscreen to Counselor Deanna Troi in a psychic phenomena. A little later, when her hallucination was getting out of control and she was running through a corridor, to get to the nacelle control room in order to commit suicide, she passed Wallace and several other officers. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") 2371 Wallace was on duty during the Enterprise-D's voyage to Veridian III, the last planet the starship visited before its destruction. (Star Trek: Generations) Service record * Late 2350s to Early 2360s: Attends Starfleet Academy on Beta Ursae Minor II. * Early 2360s: Assigned to the USS Baton Rouge ** Assigned to the USS Seaquest * About 2363: Operations division, assigned to Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in life support control. * 2364 to 2371: Assigned to the USS Enterprise (TNG: "All Good Things...") ** 2364: Assigned to engineering (TNG: "Datalore") *** Assigned to security (TNG: "Heart of Glory") ** 2365: Assigned to engineering (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data") *** Assigned to the operations station (TNG: "The Schizoid Man") ** 2366: Promoted to ensign (TNG: "Booby Trap") *** assigned as flight controller (command division) (TNG: "The Hunted") *** assigned to security (operations division) (TNG: "Deja Q") ** 2367: assigned as flight controller (command division) (TNG: "The Wounded") *** assigned to engineering (operations division) (TNG: "Identity Crisis") ** 2369: assigned to security (TNG: "Descent, Part I") ** 2370: Promoted to lieutenant (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline created when the [[USS Enterprise-C|USS Enterprise-C]] traveled forward in time, Wallace served on the Enterprise-D. During a rescue effort, Wallace helped an Enterprise-C midshipman to a bed in sickbay after which he stood guard at the main entrance door to sickbay. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") In an alternate quantum reality that Worf was passing through in 2370, Wallace walked past the Klingon and Commander William T. Riker who were having a chat in a corridor. Worf was dreading a surprise party, but Riker assured him, no party was planned, a lie, as Worf soon realized. (TNG: "Parallels") Memorable Quotes * TNG: "The Wounded" ** "Aye, Sir!" * TNG: "The Next Phase" ** "Good!" Background information Darien Wallace was played by stand-in Guy Vardaman. Wallace was seen wearing a red command division uniform three times, in the scenes set in 2364 from "All Good Things", in "The Hunted" and "The Wounded". In all other appearances, he wore operations/security yellow or was seen in civilian garb. Wallace was named after script typist Jana Wallace, who worked on TNG, DS9 and VOY. His homeplanet of Altair IV was suggested by Mike Okuda and Guy Vardaman and is a reference to Forbidden Planet, a favourite of both Okuda's and Vardaman's. His last name was first used in "Descent, Part I", his first name was legible on screen in "Eye of the Beholder". His name was written "Dari'a'''n Wallace" in the Star Trek Encyclopedia and the CCG but is clearly listed as "Dari'e'''n Wallace" in his personnel file in "Eye of the beholder". The personnel file seen by Counselor Troi appeared during a dream sequence, this might explain some inaccuracies in the stardates. Wallace, Darien Wallace, Darien Wallace, Darien Wallace, Darien